Trip of Love
by ClusterLizzy
Summary: During Stan and Xev's psychedelic trip, Prince brings Kai back to life for Xev. Another fic for the Kai-droolers. Xev/Kai/Prince


During Stan and Xev's psychedelic trip, Prince brings Kai back to life for Xev. Another fic for the Kai-droolers. 3Plus, M/F, M/M

The Lexx flies past the moon, heading away from Earth. Everyone is on the bridge.

Stanley: Bye bye Earth

He gets down from the pedestal, and crouches down by 790.

Xev: I won't miss it.

Stanley: Robot head - I want you to find us a new planet in this universe, a good planet - and by that I mean a good planet for me and Xev to live on, not a good planet for you to get us horribly killed on (slaps 790) Understand?

790: Not a word.

Stanley: (gets up) Well, Kai does, and Kai is gonna demand that you start scanning. Right Kai?

Kai: 790, you do as Stan asks.

790: Anything for you, my decarbonized dream doll.

Stan, Xev and Kai leave the bridge, walk to the galley.

Xev: Do you think Lyekka will keep her word and only eat Japan?

Stanley: Absolutely. Lyekka always keeps her word, to me anyway. See, she - whoa!

In the galley, under the food nozzle, there is something that looks like a large pear. It's wriggling, making squeaky balloon noises.

Xev: What is that?

Stanley: Beats me.

Kai: And me.

Xev: It seems alive somehow.

Kai: Yes.

Stanley: Well, what - Kai, kill it!

Kai touches it.

Stanley: Anybody home?

Stan touches it, pulls his hand back.

Stanley: Hello?

It starts wriggling more quickly.

Stanley: It's attacking us! Kai, do something!

There is a flash of light, and the pear splits open. Inside, there is a glittery hologram of Lyekka, above a plant with two small red spheres floating around it. Lyekka smiles. Stan steps closer.

Stanley: Lyekka?

Lyekka: Greetings, noble crew of the Lexx, we like you, and we salute you, and because we like you we have left these beautiful presents for you. Please, accept them, and enjoy them. Brave captain Stanley H Tweedle, fearless Xev of B3K, to each of you we offer a single Gelassa berry - the rarest and most exquisite delicacy in the entire known universe. They are so tasty, words cannot describe them. We hope you enjoy them.

Stan reaches over and takes one of the berries, so does Xev.

Lyekka: And for you Kai, we offer our highest tribute - a living Yowratang plant. Sing for it, and the blossom will open - but only if it likes your voice. Friends - these are our offerings. Enjoy them, and think of us, as we will always think of you. We wish you well on your journey to the stars. Peace, and goodwill.

She disappears. Kai picks up his plant - mossy base, blue globe surrounded by big leaves.

Stanley: Now that was classy, huh? Lyekka, she's just the best. What do you make of these things?

Xev: I don't know. I'm not sure if it's a good idea to eat it - it could be poisonous.

Stanley: Oh come on Xev, I trust Lyekka.

Xev: Well - you first.

Stanley: Don't be so suspicious - Kai, are you afraid of these plants?

Kai: No.

Stanley: Huh? If these things are half as good as Lyekka says they are, then they gotta be way better than Lexx's nostril spew, you know what I mean?

Xev: OK, eat it than.

Stanley: Well, why don't we both go together?

Xev: No way. Captains first (grins).

Stanley: Captains first? Well, OK. Sure. Yeah.

He takes a bite, then coughs and chokes.

Xev: Stan? Are you OK?

Stanley: Oh, that's good. No - that's, that's good! Oh!

Xev: Good. Well, I'm still going to wait to try mine, just to be sure. You should wait too before eating anymore Stan, hmm?

Stanley: Yeah yeah, you're right yeah, you're right, I should wait, yeah, that's long enough.

He eats the rest of his berry, makes yummy sounds. Kai walks to the passageway with his plant.

Kai: I will retire to cryostasis while the Lexx seeks out a new planet. Wake me if you need anything.

Xev: Sure.

Stanley: That's good, that is so good!

Xev tucks her berry safely between her breasts.

Stanley: Are you gonna - ?

Xev: Yeah. Just to be sure.

In the cryochamber, Kai puts his plant on the cryopod control unit. He sets the controls, gets inside his cryopod, which closes. The plant flutters its leaves.

Later. Stan and Xev are on the bridge.

Stanley: So, I see you still haven't eaten your Gelassa berry

He reaches for it, but she turns away.

Xev: No. Why?

Stanley: Well, see my berry was - you know, it was OK at first, but after that it really didn't do too much for me at all, so - I thought, that if you're not gonna eat yours maybe I should eat both, and see if that makes a difference.

He tries to grab it again.

Xev: I didn't say I wasn't going to eat my Gelassa berry, I said I wanted to wait and see what happened to you before I did.

She takes it out.

Stanley: Nothing happened! So come on Xev, give it to me.

She sniffs it, licks it.

Stanley: Look, you're not gonna eat it, not now, not later, it's just gonna spoil so come on, hand it over.

He reaches for it again, but Xev pops it into her mouth, smiles. Stan gets up on the pedestal, sulking.

Stanley: Not fair.

Xev: Wow.

Stanley: Good, isn't it, huh?

Stan smiles. Xev makes yummy noises.

Stanley: Yeah, see? Hey robot head, how long till we reach that first planet?

790: 9 hours, 27 minutes. How long before you impale yourself on a pike?

Stan gives him a look.

790: I had to ask.

Stanley: Funny.

Later. The Lexx passes a planet - it looks dusty, with chunks of it missing.

Stanley: I thought you said, and I quote, it is a life bearing planet?!

790: It was. It just isn't anymore.

Xev: What happened?

790: I'm not sure, but I would calculate that all life on the entire surface of the planet has been eaten clean away.

Xev: Lyekka and her sisters.

790: Very possibly.

Xev: Well that is not so good.

Stan gets down from the pedestal.

Stanley: Now look Xev, we don't know for sure that it was Lyekka and her sisters. Besides, even if it was, this happened long before we worked things out with Lyekka. And it's in their nature to eat planets, what else do you expect?

Xev: Exactly.

Stan gets back up on the pedestal.

Stanley: Let's just move on to the next planet

But the next planet is also grey and dead.

Xev: 790, what's this planet?

790: It is called Criddock 14. It was highly advanced, certainly by Earth standards, and densely populated with over 23 billion people.

Stan puts his hands over his eyes.

Xev: We should talk to Kai.

790: No way! Stay off my turf, bitch!

Stanley: Yeah, maybe we should.

Stan and Xev leave the bridge.

790: Tell him I miss him.

In the cryochamber, Kai is standing by the cryopod control unit, singing to his plant. Stan and Xev enter the cryochamber.

Xev: Kai, you're awake.

Kai: Yes, I am. Is there a problem?

Xev: There is. We've been to several planets now and each one we've been to has been all eaten up. All life on them gone. We think Lyekka must have done it.

Kai: Where are we now?

Stanley: We're just leaving the planet Criddock 14. 790 said there used to be billions of people on it.

Xev: And now there's none. They must have died horribly. (giggles) Really horribly.

Stanley:(giggles) Eaten alive! What a way to go, ha ha! Poor bastards!

Stan and Xev laugh. Kai looks at them, confused.

Kai: Are you two - all right?

Xev: Better than those people.

Stanley: That's OK Xev, see we still got time to die a worse death than them, I mean we've come close a million times.

Xev: No, a million and one!

Stanley: A million and one! Who's counting? (laughs)

Kai: I have never seen the two of you behave in this way.

Stanley: Well now that you have, you're not gonna live to tell about it - 'cause you're already dead, get it? Corpse man!

Xev puts her hand on his shoulder to steady him.

Xev: Stanley, Stanley, Stanley.

Stanley: What, what, what, what?

Xev: I think it's those berries. They must be affecting our mood. Shh!

Stanley: I think you're right.

They put their fingers to lips, then laugh. They stand still, trying to be serious.

Stanley: Okay. All right. What do we do about our latest desperate situation?

Kai: Perhaps you should concentrate on pleasant matters until the effect passes.

Stanley: Like what?

Kai: Like singing to my Yowratang plant, to see if it will open for you.

Stanley: Hey, Okay, Okay, that's a great idea, I'll sing.

He holds the plant, starts to sing. Xev laughs. Xev takes the plant from Stan. She holds the plant up high, sings. Kai takes the plant back, puts it on the cryopod control unit. Kai sings, Stan and Xev listen - Xev snapping her fingers. The blue ball of the plant splits open. Lots of pretty glittery lights.

Xev: That was really special.

Stanley: Yeah. I love you guys.

He turns away to face the cryopod, picking at it.

Xev: Oh Stan.

Stanley: I'm sorry, it's corny, I know, I know, but you know we've just been through so much together and right now - I just really care about you guys.

Xev: Hey, no, it's not corny at all. No, I feel the same way.

Kai: Me too.

Stanley: Huh?

Stan and Xev look at Kai.

Kai: Though I am dead and do not feel as such, I am not without an appreciation of our kinship. There is indeed a strong bond between us.

Later. All three are lying on Xev's bed, with their heads together at the center.

Xev: I'm thinking that maybe the time has come for us to develop a special relationship.

Stanley: Well hey, I'm all for that, when do we start?

Xev: Maybe sooner than you think.

Kai: If Prince should ever fulfil his promise to make me once again truly alive, I can envision that the thought of making love with you Xev might actually become appealing.

Xev: Wow. You are very different tonight.

She kisses him on the cheek.

Xev: I'm suddenly really tired.

Stanley: Yeah, me too.

Kai: As the next life bearing planet will not be reached for some time, I will return to cryostasis. Goodnight to you both.

Stanley: Night Kai.

Kai leaves.

Xev: Night Kai. Night Stanley

Stan gets up on his knees, leans over her.

Stanley: Aw Xev, you know - I'd like to say goodnight to you too but - but I really wanna stay.

Xev: Oh Stan, it's been such a perfect day.

Stanley: Exactly, exactly, exactly! And you and me and the bed makes three, it'd be the perfect end to it, see, we've opened up so much to each other - so let's stay open - even if it's just for tonight.

Xev sits up, her hand on Stan's shoulder.

Xev: Yes Stan. Make love to me now. Kiss me.

Stan moves in for a kiss - and belches.

Xev: Are you OK Stan?

Stan clutches his stomach.

Stanley: Oh my guts.

Xev: Are you OK?

Stanley: Oh, it's just - this is bad (looks at Xev) Did you do something to me?

Xev: What? No, what are you talking about?

Stanley: Oh nothing, nothing (gets up) I better go lie on my own bed. It was a great day Xev. Goodnight.

Xev: Goodnight.

Later. Xev is lying asleep on her bed - and hears Prince's voice.

Prince: Xev. Xev. Xev.

Xev opens her eyes, sits up - but there's no-one there.

Xev: Who's there?

Prince: Hello Xev.

Xev: Who is this?

Prince: (chuckles) Come to the cryochamber Xev. Come.

Xev gets up, walks along the passageway, hears his voice again.

Prince: (chuckles) Come to the cryochamber Xev. You won't be disappointed. Come.

Xev goes into the cryochamber - which seems to be more misty than usual.

Xev: Hello? Hello?

Prince suddenly stands up in front of her, dressed in white.

Xev: Prince.

Prince: Hello, Xev.

Xev: What are you doing in here? Are you alive again?

Prince: Not as I was, hopefully not as I will be, but I am making progress. I'm here to fulfil my agreement with Kai, to bring him back to life again, should he defeat me in the game of chess.

Xev: Oh yeah, right.

Prince: Yes, really.

Prince holds out his arm and Kai steps out from behind the cryopod, wearing a colorful Brunnen G costume, smiling.

Xev: You're alive.

Alive Kai follows Xev to her bed chamber, soon after Prince vanishes. Xev lays down on her bed. It wasn't long before Kai is standing at the edge of the bed and starts removing his clothes. Xev watches as Kai removes his colorful tunic and and tosses it beside her.

Xev: Kai.

Kai: You are so beautiful. I have been waiting for this for thousands of years.

Xev: Me too.

They kiss. Kai looks back at Xev, waiting for a response. Xev looks back at him and smiles. Xev throws her arms around Kai and gives him a deep long kiss before Kai could respond. It was so intense and hot that Kai couldn't do anything else but respond. During the long deep kiss, Xev removed her top, exposing her breasts. She lets her lips wander from his mouth, down his neck and gently nibbled his skin. Kai ran both his hands through her hair, gently holding her head he carefully extended her neck, leaned down and ran his tongue over her chin and the smooth silky skin of her neck.

Soon, Xev began kissing him all over his chest. Xev caressed his back, sliding her hands slowly down into the folds of his colorful trousers until she reached his buttocks grabbing a delicious handful with both hands. Xev pushed against him, momentarily undulating her hips against Kai's hips. They switch positions, with Xev on top, and she then moves between his legs and yanks on the sides of his trousers and Kai lets Xev pull them down, along with his underwear, to his ankles. Xev caressed his thighs feeling the firm musculature as she rose letting her tongue pass over his abdomen and chest.

Xev takes a look at his erected, well-endowed shaft, and caresses it with her hands. Her curiosity led her to touch it...feel it's hardness.

When Xev finally reached his mouth she gives him a soft kiss. A few moments later, Xev was also completely naked. Kai held Xev in his arms and they started to make love slowly and sensuously. Their heat of their bodies steamed and rose in the slightly chilly bedchamber. Their drops of perspiration traveled slowly down their skin. As Kai put Xev rolls Xev underneath him, her back against the bed, he penetrated her tight pussy, slowly, with his enormous cock.

Kai and Xev joined as one following and mirroring each others movements. Kai kissed Xev's eyelids and gently caressed her breasts. He bent down, his lips traveled down Xev's body to kiss her breasts. Xev moaned in pleasure and dropped down onto her knees after the both came in ecstacy.

While taking a breather, they both talk.

Xev: So, what now?

Kai: I'm thinking of other things we can do together.

Xev: Like what?

Kai: I once saw you taking a shower, so now that I'm alive, perhaps I can join you.

Xev: Right now?

Kai: It don't have to be right now. We can wait til later.

Xev ponders for a few seconds and then gives Kai and answer.

Xev: Okay, I'll shower with you now.

Kai: Okay, then.

Xev and Kai cover themselves up, with blankets from her bed, and walk over to the shower. In the shower room, Kai turns on the shower nozzle and drops the blanket to the ground, exposing his muscular body. Xev looks him up and down, then drops her blanket to the ground too. Then, they both step under the nozzle stream, getting wet first. Prince happens to be passing by and they happen to look over toward him.

Kai: Join the party, Prince!

Xev: You! What are you doing here, get out!

Prince: I didn't mean to disturb you Xev. I merely wanted to know if you were happy now that Kai has real blood coursing through his flesh.

Prince grins.

Xev: Of course I'm happy - but I'll be happier still when your flesh is truly dead and gone.

Prince: You two have a great future together - provided of course there's no interference.

Xev: Interference?

Prince: Yes, I think I should join you and Kai.

Xev: Why?

Prince: I brought Kai back to life for you. I deserve something out of this.

Kai: I'm fine with it.

The mist of a too-long shower hung heavy in the shower room, but Xev didn't care. She cocked her head in thought, then smirked a silly smirk. Prince quickly discarded his clothes. Xev happens to look down between Prince's legs and notices his long and erect cock begging for attention. Step by step, Prince inched his way toward Xev, more and more of her body revealed to him through the shower walls.

Prince quickly steps in. Xev, lost in the throes of some fantasy she was having with Kai, as she slowly massaged her body. Prince stepped closer, allowing the hot water to cascade over him, and pulled Xev's body against his. Xev whirled around and Prince's lips attached themselves to her shiny breasts, slick with water, scented with soap. Her eyes closed of their own volition and a moan escaped her lips. The sound washed over Prince like honey and he gave his attention to her other breast, Prince's free hand sliding between them to find the essence of her entrance, swollen, throbbing, and wet.

Prince slid two fingers into her wet entrance and she eagerly clutched him. Prince found the sensitive spot on her neck and gave it a small flick with his tongue, making her shudder, making her suck his fingers in deeper and deeper, wishing it were his cock inside of her and not his fingers. Prince seemed to know what she was thinking as he withdrew his fingers and turned her toward the wall, pinning her body.

Prince grabbed her leg and lifted it, shoving his throbbing, enormous cock deep within her. Xev couldn't help the scream of pure pleasure that left her lips as he fucked her, right there in the steamy bathroom shower. Kai stood aside and watched as Prince's hips bucked against Xev's, harder, faster, slower, finding a rhythm all their own, driving her near the edge but not over it. Teasing her, making her beg, making her say things she never thought she'd hear herself say. Prince liked that and did as Xev requested, not stopping once to let her breath, to let her catch her breath.

Soon, Prince was lost in his own passionate daydream as he felt his orgasm building. Prince felt her pussy walls contract around his cock, once, twice, three times, four times in rapid concession, signaling the onset of an orgasm like she'd never experienced before. Harder Prince pumped, faster he pumped until she was screaming with desire as her orgasm ripped through her. As prepared as Prince was for it, it was still a shock to his system as his own orgasm left him blind, without sight, without hearing, without tasting...just...feeling...

An involuntary shudder ran through her, both from the rush of cold air-and from the man standing in front of her.

Prince: That was fun, was it not?

Xev: Why couldn't we have done that a long time ago?

Prince: I was waiting for the right moment. I think it was worth waiting for, just to see myself bring you to the edge of sexual ecstacy.

Xev: As fun as that was, Kai and I would like to be alone now.

Prince: As you wish. Cheery-bye.

Then, Prince vanishes. This leaves Kai and Xev alone again.

Kai is naked. Unclothed, in the nude, wearing his birthday suit-naked. It was stunning, how such a silly thing could make her swoon like a love slave. But it was difficult not to lick her lips at the flat planes of his stomach, his broad shoulders, wide jaw, strong calves, and his thighs, and her eyes wander but a bit higher.

The shock of such an view has Xev unmoving, the nozzle stream of water trickling down between her breasts, forgotten. Xev's brain had shifted all its gears, to that of a woman overridden with such desire that she was finding it difficult to breathe. Kai didn't say anything, instead, gave her a teasing grin. Suddenly, Xev found herself pressed between his chest and crushed beneath a kiss.

Xev's hands went instinctively around his neck, fingers intertwined, as she always had them. Kai, still his mouth plundered hers again, merciless. Xev arched her back and pressed her breasts into him instead, ground her hips against Kai's erection, until he was responding with as many moans as he elicited from her. Kai dropped his head lower to her neck, fingers and kissed the perfect curvature of her collarbone, darting his tongue out and grazing his teeth upon the skin.

Kai's left hand dropped to cup her breast. He drew excruciating sensual circles with the pad of his thumb, head still buried in her neck, and she took the opportunity to entangle her fingers in his long and black hair, encouraging. The water pounded hard as his back, thousands of hot needles, and flushed his body with heat.

And now, lower fell his right hand, tracing the curve of her belly and thighs, pressing behind her knee, then caressing back up her inner thigh, to reach between her legs. She gripped his hair a little harder then he grazed that sensitive spot, bit her lip when he drew circle around it, cried uninhibited when he gently pushed a finger inside her and stroked her sensitive spot. The water sputtered, strengthened.

Xev arched against Kai and wrapped a leg about his waist. Xev kissed him fiercely between pants of breaths, ran her hand up and down his back. She was close now, he knew. His finger slipped out and she exhaled a growl of disapproval, her fingers pressing roughly into his back, scratching him and making the hot water sting hotter. Kai ignored her silent protests and put both his hands on her ass instead, lifting her up and thrusting inside her in one easy stroke.

The shower head nozzle echoed infuriatingly in his head as Kai fucked Xev. Xev had crossed her legs around him now, and her arms were tight around his shoulders, and he moved perfectly in her, with sweat and with lust, his arms shaking and straining from the effort, knowing he couldn't hold much longer.

Xev: Oh, Kai.

Xev squeezed her eyes shut and screamed and tensed, finally, with the waves of orgasm, and her hands clawed for purchase on his back and her body squeezed around him. The feel was too much. He grunted and pressed her tightly against the wall, pushing out breath and emotion and thought, and leaving only room for his own shuddering orgasm.

Kai: Oh, Xev!

Kai knees buckled. Xev fell with him to the floor of the shower. They stayed, then. They lay there, limbs entangled and eyes fluttering open and shut, breath coming heavy, flushed and exhausted, long after the water ceased to stain them in fiery heat.

After it was all over, Xev turned her head, for a second and looked back over to Kai, who happened to be gone. Confused Xev, later, figured out by the real dead Kai that the berry she ate made her hallucinate the whole thing. Poor Xev. That felt so real.

The End


End file.
